Winter Soldier's prosthetic arm
The Winter Soldier's prosthetic arm is a cybernetic implant attached to Bucky Barnes's body to be used in place of his missing left arm. History ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''To be added ''Captain America: Civil War ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added ''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier ''To be added Capabilities Titanium Arm *'Advanced Strength:' The bionic arm grants Bucky Barnes strength almost equal to that of Captain America's and comparable to that of Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. *'Advanced Durability:' The bionic arm is incredibly durable; when Bucky punched Captain America's vibranium shield twice, there was no blowback. Weaknesses *'Limited Strength:' Despite the bionic arm's incredible strength, it does have it's limits; during the Avengers Civil War, well Bucky was able to almost match Black Panther in terms of physical strength. However, when engaging Spider-Man, the bionic arm was effortlessly caught and casually overpowered by Spider-Man. *'Limited Durability:' Despite the bionic arm's incredible durability, it does have it's limits; during the Avengers Civil War, when Bucky attempted to rip out the Arc Reactor from Tony Stark's mark forty-six Iron Man armor, but Tony then released a powerful blast of energy that instantly destroy the bionic arm. *'Limited Flexibility:' Although the bionic arm was stronger than a natural one; but it was not as flexible as a natural arm. Vibranium Arm *'Advanced Strength:' Due to it being comprised of Vibranium, the bionic arm grants Bucky Barnes strength equal to that of Captain America's. *'Advanced Durability:' Due to it being comprised of Vibranium, the bionic arm is almost completely indestructible. *'Advanced Flexibility:' Due to it being comprised of Vibranium, the bionic arm is just as flexible as a natural arm. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (First appearance) **''Captain America: Civil War'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning" (Recycled footage) **''The Falcon and the Winter Soldier'' Trivia *In the comics, the Winter Solider's bionic arm was created by Department X. Gallery ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' WinterSoldierprogram.jpg Winter Solder being operated on.png BWB1240 v008.1055.jpg BWB2320 v004.1007.jpg 003.jpg 006.jpg 008.jpg 014.jpg Winter Shield.jpg Winter Soldier TWS-2.png Winter Soldier.jpg Winter Soldier 3.jpg Winter Soldier hits Caps Shield.png Rogers Buckystrike.jpg TWSWinterShield.jpg Winter Soldier 4.jpg Winter Soldier's Arm-Up close.png Winter Soldier Kick.png XQP1050 022950 v001.1082.jpg Wintersoldier-CATWS88.jpg Masked-WinterSoldier.jpg WinterSoldier.jpg TWinterSoldiertakingAim.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Catws winter soldier maskedpromo.jpg Captain America-The Winter soldier-poster.jpg Winter Soldier art1.png Winter Soldier Masked art2.png WS Bucky promo-art.png WS Buckypromo2art.png ''Captain America: Civil War'' Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 71.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 72.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 84.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 63.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 64.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 82.JPG Captain America Civil War Teaser HD Still 81.JPG Captain America Civil War Official Promo 08.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art CW Fathead Render 02.png Civil War Winter Soldier Char art.png Civil War Full Body 01.png Civil War Bucky Promo.jpg WSCivilWar.jpg Captain America Civil War International Poster 08.jpg CivilWarBuckyConceptart3.jpg CivilWarBuckyConceptart2.jpg CivilWarBuckyConceptart.jpg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' Winter Soldier's prosthetic arm in Avengers Infinity War.png War_in_Wakanda_Cap-Widow-Bucky-Panther.jpg Winter Soldier's prosthetic arm in Avengers Infinity War 2.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Winter_Solider_Bucky_Inifinty_War_Avenger.jpeg White_Wolf_Bucky_render_Infinity_War.png Avengers_Infinity_War_Winter_Soldier_Poster.jpg Infinity_War_Character_Poster_02.jpg Avengers_United-3.jpg Avengers_Guardians-Assemble.jpeg Avengers_Infinity_War_textless_poster_art.jpg Avenge_Guard.jpg Fandango_Avengers_Infinity_War_mini_poster_team_4.jpg Avengers_standee-InfinityWar_promo.jpeg AIW Banner.jpg Bucky_WinterSolider-Barnes.jpg AIW_EW_Cover_10.jpg Infinity War Fathead 28.png Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets